This is Ark
by MuffledEagle22
Summary: A story of a normal teenager turned Islander in a land full of prehistoric beast dreams of finding a way home. Eventually he find his ticket back... only there was less dragons then he remebered? Rated T For violence and cussing. May change.
1. The Gate to a New World

**I have just finished watching the last season of (Dragons Race to the Edge) and at the same time been playing (Ark Survival Evolved). And this had me thinking 'why isn't there a crossover of the two… Well there are a couple but there not what I imagined. So here is my Crossover.**

 **Both ark and HTTYD are owned by there respective creators and as such I own nothing except for the Ark Islander OC.**

 **Please also note that I haven't play Ragnorak, Scorched Earth, or Arberration. Only the Island so for now only the creatures for the island will exist. But that will change. Everything will be in the Notice after this chapter. Enjoy**

 **Gate Way to a New World**

The island… my home for countless years, with creatures I thought to be extinct for millions more, roam this expansive land. I don't remember… much of how I came to be stranded upon one of its sandy shores.

Nor did I know how I ended up with what appeared to be a metallic looking crystal embedded in my wrist.

The only thing I knew then was that it was a start to a long and dangerous fight for survival.

Since then I had learned that I wasn't the only one on the island as there were many different tribes that inhabited different parts of this Islands many biomes.

The Tribe that found me was one of Oldest.

I happened across them while hunting what from my knowledge was a dodo. A plump flightless bird that was used by the tribes in a way you would a modern-day chicken.

At first, they were hostile toward me which ended up with me tide to a wooden pole in the center of their Village.

I thought I was done for until their chief noticed the crystal in my wrist.

This cause the chiefs eyes to widen as he got down on his knees and bowed, this in turn cause a chain reaction as soon all the tribe members were starting to bow.

After that the chief had his guard untie me, after which he explained that I was what was know as an enlightened one.

This was a lot to take in as I've been a nobody my entire life.

So, after a feast was declared to be made in my honor. I tried to tell them they didn't need to do that, but they insisted.

That evening a row of table was set up. Upon it was an assortment of meats, berry's and soups. Each of which they insisted I try, I found each morsel to taste different but not in an unpleasant way.

After the feast was over the tribe began to sing and dance in their native language around a bonfire. It still amazed me that the knew how to speak English.

In the months to come they taught me plunder the wilderness for supplies, how to craft tools, and build shelters.

I eventually felt it was time I started out on my own. With satchel made from the hide of the local beasts I set out to find a way back home.

 **5 Years Later…**

I had done very well for myself, over the period of time I had learned to make advanced tools and even machines like a fabricator and turrets.

But by far the most impress was a from a chest I recently found in a cave deep underground. In it contained blueprints for a type of gateway. And if I understood them right this gateway could very well be my ticket back home.

The supplies I would need wouldn't be a problem as I had quite the stock pile of raw materials, so without delay I set to work building the gates frame.

But that was just the start the blueprints also showed I would need element shards. Which from my encounters with the other tribes I learned were only obtainable by defeating the 'Great Beasts' of the Islands pylons.

It took many more months to gather the harder to acquire hard ware, but I had finally done it… the gate was finished. And soon I would be home.

Or so I thought…

 **And there you have I ladies and gentle men the first yet short intro to this story. Now as I mentioned above I haven't played the other expansions yet, so I can't really incorporate them myself at the time.**

 **So that were this notice comes in. I would like to know if anyone who has played these expansions and writes and fanfiction them self to help me write this story cause in the very later hopeful chapter I would like to incorporate the lands and beasts of them. So that my oc and the eventual Dragons cast may explore these land cause… come on there's dragons in them and what certain Viking do we know likes to find new dragons. (CoughHiccupCough). So, if you would like to lend your hand in this let me know and we will set chat to discuss plans for this. Thank you.**


	2. Setting the Scene

**Home at- wait this isn't home**

(Third person perspective)

Ocean waves smashed against the cliffs of an unknown Island that at first seem void of any civilization. Unless of course the counted the different shaped wood huts on one side of the island.

This Island was once in use but has since been left behind by it former inhabitants.

Besides the sound of birds… everything was quiet. That is till at the bottom most layer of this disserted place a shimmering gate fed into existence from which a figure garbed in what appeared to be insectoid chitin exited.

Looking around the figure rose his hands to the chitin made mask and removed it to reveal the face of a human male who look to be at least 24 years at most.

(Back to First Person) …. (sorry)

'Finally, home at las- wait were the hell am I' was the first thought to pop into my mind.

All around me were wood platform and huts. This was in no way where I thought I'd end up.

Grumbling I turned to where I entered and found to my surprise another gate like the one I had spent months building. So at least I knew I wouldn't be stuck where ever here was.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself, my name is Flint Asher and let's leave it at that.

Weighing my options, I could either leave back through the portal or I could explore this area.

There seem to be 3 layers to this compound. At the center there was a hanger looking building to the far right of me and a dome to my left and a cottage at the far left.

At the base was a cat walk that led to a dock.

And above where other cottages held high by wood pillars with a large important building at the top center. And all around the area were these tall wood pillars with what look like hide structures on top?

But the most prominent feature with all these structures was the painted-on images of what appeared to be dragons.

Starting with the closest structure that being the dome I made my way to it.

At closer inspection the dome appeared to be made of metal with curved wood beams. A seam of sorts was in the center most part of the dome and nearby it was a large leaver.

Walking up to it I inspected the lever thoroughly before giving it a firm tug. The sound, like a Dino Gate opening sounded from the dome as both halves slid open revealing a pit containing an assortment of targets and weapon shelfs. At the very back of the pit was wooden gate covering a carved-out room.

Leaving the dome, I made my way over to the hanger like building. The door way even opened like a hanger by sliding on a rail. Inside was rows of what appeared to be pens made of thick wood pillars.

'Hmmm if I could get my flying tames through the gate I could make use of this' I thought to myself.

Closing the hanger doors, I made my way to the cat walk that led to the cottage.

As I got closer to it, I noticed a feature that I couldn't see from the gate. Near by the cottage was a medium sized pit in the ground. Ignoring it I went up to the door to the cottage. Finding it to not have a locking mechanism I went in.

The inside for better terms was messy. I contained a table and two beds on a second-floor shelf. A smell lingered in the air, that was hard to ignore so I may my way out and left the newly dubbed stink shack behind.

Heading back to the center I made my way up the spiraling stone tower and up to the large building at the top. Inside I found a large room with what appeared to be fire pit build into the center made of stone bricks. A metal rod hung above it, obviously to hang a pot over the pit to cook with. There was also parchment pinned to the walls in a language I couldn't understand. But thanks to the implant in my wrist the strange characters could be reformed to a more understandable form.

So holding up my wrist the to the parchment a blue lite ingulfed it and right before my eyes the unknown characters were replaced by a English alphabet made of blue lite.

The now understandable word spells out what must have been the name of this compound. ( **DRAGONS EDGE** )

With the newly dubbed Dragons Edge now to my knowledge. I made my way out of the build and looked to cove of water that fed out to the open waters of the ocean.

I knew from the amount of dust that was inside each building that this place has been left untouched for probably over a year.

Weighing my options, I decided that this place shouldn't go to waste and made way to the gate to start preparing defences.

Elsewhere….

Miles from the Edge on another island a village chief and his best friend were making there way through there village. Unaware that soon their life and the Islanders would cross paths.

 **And boom another chapter finished I hope this was to everyone readings enjoyment. As this took a couple days-worth to plan out and write. As always thank you for reading and I'll try to have another chapter out soon. Byyyyyeeee!**


	3. Friend or Foe

**Friend or Foe**

The sun began to rise over the island village of Berk casting away the shadows of the night. Light began to trickle in through the various windows of the Viking village. Causing the Vikings within to stir awake. Some didn't want to leave their beds made of hide and fur blankets. Yet they had duties to fulfill such as a certain Viking chief named Hiccup Haddak and his best friend toothless. Who is Toothless you say why he is a dragon of course.

Hiccup had taken the role of chief after his father's unfortunate passing. And after the events that took place with one Drago Bloodfist who sought to take control of all dragons in the archipelago and beyond. Using the hypnotic abilities of his Bewilderbeast but was foiled by Hiccup and Toothless's strong bond of friendship and drove Drago and his dragon away while also breaking of its right tusk.

That day Toothless became the new alpha of all dragons and Hiccup became chief of berk. But being chief meant lots of his time was spent dealing with issues the villagers had along with many other duties. But when he had time to himself he would mount his dragon and go for a long ride either by themselves or with the other riders.

Thing were good, and everyone was at peace. But that's was all about to change soon, and another adventure will begin again for the riders and a possible new friend and ally.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Hiccup began to open his eyes as the sun shined on him, removing the furs covers he stepped both his legs out of bed and stretched. The sound of bones popping was heard by his friend toothless causing the Nightfury time wake up and gave a long yawn while stretching also.

"Morning Bud, sleep well" spoke hiccup to his friend. Toothless in response look to his rider with a tilt of his head.

"I'll take that as a yes then" hiccup rose to his feet and made his way down the wooden steps of his home with dragon in tow. Grabbing a half, a loaf of bread the friends made their way outside. Most of the village was already awake as Viking went about their day doing their chores. A shadow cast overhead making hiccup look up to see his mother and her dragon Cloudjumper flying down to greet him and his dragon.

"Hi mom" hiccup smile as he made his way over to his mother and embraced her in a hug. Meanwhile Cloudjumper made his way to toothless stopping in front of the Nightfury and bowed to his alpha. Toothless in turn bowed back in acknowledgement feeling proud of himself.

"So, what on the new Chief of Berks to-do-list today son" Valka ask her son with a smile.

"Well I was thinking I would go patrol the archipelago for any signs of Dragos dragon hunters." Hiccup replied while mounting toothless.

"If that's your wish then I see no problem with that, I can look after Berk while you're gone son."

"Thanks mom" with that hiccup set out to on patrol of the archipelago unaware of what he will discover.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

 **Meanwhile at the Edge…**

It has been a week since Flint had built that gateway that allowed him to come to and from both worlds. Bringing resources to strengthen the defenses to Dragons Edge. With them he built stone walls near the edge of the cliff, leaving Spaces to peer and fire from if needed. And while exploring the area he found a couple ballista's in which he reinforced with metal and cementing paste.

Even the buildings were modified by adding metal plate walls to the sides while making use of each building for different uses. It also helps that the implant in his wrist could act as a storage device by greatly decreasing the weight of resources and even a few structure pieces.

But most of all flint had made use of the hanger by moving in various tames that could fit through the gate. A sarco, argentavis, castoroides, dire wolf and ankylo. Each equipped with their respective saddles.

Using the castoroides and ankylo he could gather stone and wood more efficiently from the island as why he brought them here. And with his argent he could fly great distances to survey the island. In doing so he discovered the reason for the islands name as there where man different species of what he could only assume were dragons of various shape and size, one such species he found out about the first couple days on the island.

It was the night of the third day when he noticed something big in the sky. Causing him to grab his trusty long neck rifle and after chambering a tranquilizer dart he fired at the large beast which was soon followed by a squeal as the dart hit. But instead of the beast charging as he inspected he notice part of the beast fall off and land with a small thud. Flints eye went wide as there before him lay a small reptilian creature.

It was all black and covered in scales with horn like protrusion where its snout would be and the most surprising of all were leathery pair of small wings. Looking up at the remaining form in the air and back at small creature flint realized that this little guy was one of hundred that made up the large entity above.

With that bit of info flint reached into his satchel and pulled out a couple white berries and had the creature ingest them. Soon after the little guy awoke from its inflicted slumber and looked up at the flint with a tilt of his head.

Kneeling flint slowly brought his hand to the side of the creature's head while it looked on but soon recognized the gesture and gently placed its head in the flints hand who gently rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

Seeing this the rest of its flock landed and the little guy waddled over the its family. And was soon replaced by an all white version of the rest of the hundreds of black reptiles and made its way over to flint. And nuzzled into his leg, with a laugh flint patted the now confirmed alpha on the side.

 **XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

And since that day a bond was formed over the group and flint. The tiny dragons help him by keeping watch over the edge like the previously had before.

Coming out of his reminiscing flint realize he wasn't over edge anymore and was instead in the middle the ocean. Even though he could just turn back, he knew his argent would need to land to regain its stamina. He could see another island nearby and without second though made his way there.

But as he got closer he noticed the signs of sentient life on the island as near the edge of what he assumed to be a mountain was a village. This meant that there indeed other people in this world. He could even see activity as he neared closer.

Being cautious flint pulled accessed his implant and pull out his Crystal sword. (Weapon from a mod) and Descended to meet its inhabitant.

 **And that's a wrap everyone. I would like to thank the people for viewing this story so far. And I would also like to acknowledge that I had some computer trouble, but since fixed the problem.**


End file.
